Shades of Heaven The Little MermaidSoraRiku
by PanicPolice
Summary: Sora is a prince mermaid, curious about the world above, but has some problems when the person he falls in love with is a man! And no less, a human.
1. Chapter 1

Sora brushed at his hair, and looked at himself in the mirror, just thinking about things when a small fish swam in.

"Sora! Sora!" it sang out.

"Donald. How happy I am to see you!" Sora smiled cheerfully at his friend.

He leaned forward towards the fish. "I really want to go visit Goofy today! I found some new stuff while I was out by the sunken ship."

Sora couldn't speak informally in a public area such as the castle, so words such as, "Wow!" and "No way!" and even "Shut up." Couldn't be uttered quietly.

"B-b-b-ut, Sora! Your dad will be really, really mad if he finds out!" Donald told him, a little too loudly.

"Mad about what?" A rather large crab entered the chamber and looked at the young prince.  
"Ugh..Axel…" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Come on kid. Tell me." It pressed.

"Uhm…" Sora knew the urchin would tell his father, so he came up with something quickly.

"We were gonna, ahem, going to the coral gardens and uhm…pick some sea flowers…" He said slowly.

"Well then, that's nothing to be angry about, now is it?" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Ehh….No?" Sora swam out of the room quickly and made his way to the surface.

"Goofy! Goofy! Where are you?"Sora shook out his hair, and looked around for the small island.

Finally spotting it, he yelled louder, "Goofy! Look what I've found!"

"Uh, huyuck!" Goofy flapped his wing, "Come on over Sora!"

The two sea creatures swam their way over to the bird, who was currently pecking at the sand.

Sora dumped the contents of his bag on a rock.

"What do you call these?"

"Hmm...Well..." Goofy pondered over the items.

"This one is uhh...a ...Garlneff!"

"Goofy...You said that about the last thing we brought you." Donald looked disapprovingly at the bird.

"Uhh...I did? Huh yuck." Goofy laughed and began pecking at the sand again.

The two friends looked at each other.

"Uhm...Nevermind Goofy. How about this one...?" Sora held out what we would call, a candle stick.

"..."  
"..."

"..."

"Well?"

Sora was growing impatient.  
Goofy went back to his sand.

Donald sighed and splashed back into the water.

"Thanks anyways Goofy." Sora jumped back in, a little dissapointed.

Sora and Donald swam back to the castle and into the front room,

where they were greeted by a not so happy father.

"Sora...!"  
Sephiroth glared at his son.

"Yeees...?" Sora batted his eyelashes.

"Where have you been this past hour? Not on land I hope..."  
Sephrioth swam closer.

"Uh...no... Why do you ask?" Sora looked down.

"Oh, don't worry your Majesty! We were just visiting the seagull!" Donald smiled gleefully.

There was a silence.

"Sea...gull...?" Sephiroth stuttered, disbelievingly.

"Nice going." Sora elbowed the fish.

"YOU WERE ON LAND! SORA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE IT GETS DRILLED INTO YOUR HEAD!?  
I DON'T EVER! EVER! EVER!!!! WANT YOU GOING ON LAND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Sephiroth raged, waving around his triton.

"..." Sora swam as fast as ever out of the room and into his own. Donald followed quickly.

Sephiroth sighed and shut his eyes.  
"That boy..."

END! Continue to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The poor merman curled his fin underneath him as he laid, depressed, on his bed.

"…Sora…? I'm sorry.." Donald's eyebrows drooped while he watched the floor.

There was a silence in between the two.

Sora let out a small sigh and shifted his eyes to the floor as well.

Suddenly an idea struck him.

The brunette's head shot up and he was out of the room before Donald knew what was going on.

The smaller fish swam after the prince and up to the surface.

"Sora! Sora! What are you doing?!" Donald cried out.

"Exactly what _he_ doesn't want me to!" he yelled back.

The merman's eyes scanned the surface of the water.

He finally spotted a ship and swam as fast as ever towards it.

Donald did all he could to keep up with the amazing pace.

A good ten minutes later, the two found themselves next to the huge vessel.

Sora pulled himself up onto his elbows just at the edge of the deck.

A boy with silver hair was sitting on a very elaborate chair, and wearing even fancier clothing.

"And finally, to finish off the evening, we all have a gift for you, young prince!"

Another man with just as silver hair motioned towards something big, with a cloth draped over it.

"Oh…Yazoo…you didn't have to…I mean.. well…"

The boy scurried through his words.

"Ah..Don't worry about it." Yazoo laughed, and put one hand on the cloth.

A loud _whoosh! _was heard.

A large statue of the young human prince was unveiled.

"I-I don't know what to say…uuhh…" the man of honor stumbled.

"Just say thank you!" Yazoo laughed merrily once more.

"Th-thank you…" the human boy did what he was told.

Everyone on deck went back to the festivities and the human was left alone.

Sora had had his eyes glued to the other prince since he first saw him.

"Donald…look at him…!" Sora whispered to his friend.

"Sora! It's a human!" once again, too loudly had his companion spoken.

The prince heard the voice and look at the edge of the deck.

Sora splashed into the water and waited.

He wasn't sure what for, but he knew he needed to see the human again.

END! Continue to Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

The prince leaned over the side of the deck and looked out into the water.

His eyes searched, but alas, he found nothing.

Going back to his seat, he watched the crew dance and be merry, the entire time wondering what that splash could have been.

Sora poked his head out of the waves and looked up at the ship, thinking about the man.

He smiled to himself and thought about his name, "Riku." He whispered it aloud, just to hear it again.

After watching the prince from a good distance, Sora sighed and started to dive back in.

He stopped when he heard the voices.

"Abandon ship! Everyone! Riku! You must reach safety!"

Sora's head whirled around just in time to see the human prince get slammed on the head with a block of wood and fall head first into the ocean.

His eyes widened and he headed straight for Riku.

A few minutes later his arms grew tired, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't let Riku drown.

Sora finally reached the prince and dove under the waves.

He scanned the water until he spotted silver hair.

Sora's tail swam wildly and he reached out a hand to grab the boy around the waist.

The merman swam the unconscious prince to shore by morning and laid him just out of the reach of the ocean.

Sora watched Riku sleep, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"….I wish…I could be with you…"

The poor merman whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

The tear splashed on Riku's face, walking the prince from his slumber.

"Nngh..?"

Sora pecked his cheek and splashed back into the water before the boy knew anyone was there.

Riku supported himself on one arm and looked out into the water.

"Just as blue as his eyes.."

End! Go to chapter 4!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Since the last time Sora had seen Riku, he had been very depressed.

He would spend his days in his room, just looking off into space.

On this particular day, Donald paid a visit to the merprince's room.

"…Sora..?"

The merman's eyes narrowed.

"Ah…never mind…"

An hour after Donald had left, Axel entered the room made his way toward the prince.

"Your highness. Sora." Axel cleared his throat nervously.

Sora rose from his bed.

"Can I help you?" he asked bitterly.

"If you would, just follow me." The crab swam out through the window.

Sora stayed where he was for a moment before he followed Axel out into the ocean.

After a few minutes of swimming, the crab told Sora to shut his eyes.

The merman did so and felt the crab pulling him inside a cove.

He knew where he was.

It was his own cove.

The one were all his findings of the world above stayed.

The two finally came to the center of the cove and Axel let go of the brunette's hair.

"You can open your eyes."

Sora's eyes flew open.

There in front of him was the most beautiful statue he had ever seen.

The one of the man he saved.

"Oh…Oh! Donald! Axel! What should I say? Oh thank you!"

It was probably the happiest moment in Sora's life.

He circled the statue over and over again.

But eventually his smile faded.

"If only I could be with him…"

Donald sat next to Sora.

"But…if your father ever knew-"

"KNEW!? KNEW!!" The king stormed into the cove, followed by a teeny fish.

Apparently the one who had told the King about his son.

"You!" Sephiroth pointed his trident straight at the prince, then at the statue.

"Daddy.." Sora pleaded with his eyes.

"Don't Daddy me! You're in love with a human! A MAN! How could you have let yourself go this far?! The kingdom will talk for centuries about this. The merprince, in love with a human boy!" Sephiroth scoffed.

"…You don't…you don't understand!" Sora was on the brim of tears.

"I don't understand!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!? Well, how's THIS for understandment!?" The king let a mighty shot out from his trident and blew the head off the statue.

He then continued to destroy the rest of the room, leaving nothing intact.

Sephiroth left his son in tears.

END! Go to chapter five!!!


End file.
